


Brats with Red Bottoms

by merhartwin



Category: Kingsman, Kingsman (Movies), hartwin - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merhartwin/pseuds/merhartwin
Summary: Harry has had enough of Eggsy's mood and actions lately and decides to teach his boy a lesson in manners.





	Brats with Red Bottoms

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add more detail, �but I might re-edit it later on when I'm not so busy. I hope everybody enjoys.
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo Lizzy B

Harry sighed as he rubbed his temples, listening to the constant bang of Eggsy's foot connecting with his desk.  
"Eggsy, darling. It's the second time I have asked you to stop; please subside kicking my desk and let me do my work." The older man had spoken in a low tone, calm but with an aggravated stance. 

Eggsy huffed loudly, starting to act like a child. "Harry, bruv, I want to go home. I've been waiting around for an hour; yous haven't even paid any attention ta me." He'd groaned, wriggling around in his seat across from Harry.

"I never said you had to wait for me, dear boy," Harry spoke sternly, not looking up from his paperwork. He wasn't about to give Eggsy that satisfaction. He wanted to act like a child; then he'd be treated as such.

"But it's no fun at home wif' out you." Eggsy continued to whine, sliding down to a slump in his leather chair.  
Harry was starting to get irritated now. He'd been listening to Eggsy groan and complain the last hour about how bored he was. "You needn't me to accompany you everywhere you go; you're not a child." 

Eggsy just huffed louder and started his kicking again, pouting like a sad puppy with arms crossed and a sour look in his eyes. The boy just wanted to go home and eat dinner, snuggle on the couch then go to bed. It had been a long day for the both of them, and Eggsy just didn't understand why Harry didn't want to come home.  
"Eggsy that's enough!" Harry raised his voice to try and get across to the boy, something he rarely did. "I'm sick and tired of listening to your whining and complaining. You will sit there and be quiet, or you can continue to be a brat, and I'll teach you another lesson about manners." 

"Harry!" Eggsy complained but much louder. "I just want to go home! Take me home! Right now!" He stomped his foot with every word, causing Harry to lose it. 

"Get your things; I shall take you home. But you won't be able to sit correctly for a month after I'm done." Harry growled lowly, shoving the papers he was working on into his desk. To say he was at the end of his line with Eggsy was an understatement. The boy had been more bratty than usual, something Harry couldn't put his finger on why.

Eggsy started to protest, talking about how he wasn't a child and he couldn't be bent over his husband's knee. But the look Harry gave him as he rose; changed the boys' stance very quickly. He shut up, following Harry closely. The more he thought about it though, the less worried he became. Eggsy shook it off, for the love of god Harry wasn't going to spank him. That's just foolish; he was twenty-three!

The whole way home Harry didn't speak a word, he barely looked at his husband. Spanking Eggsy while aggravated and upset was not acceptable, and the man needed to calm down, so he ignored him. 

The usual twenty-five-minute commute home felt longer for the pair, the silence and tension were thicker than the air surrounding them. Eggsy still didn't believe Harry would spank him, maybe just give him one of his stern, hour-long speeches about how to act and to obey him. But the young boy's beliefs were changed quickly as they stepped in the door of their shared home.  
"Go upstairs, get undressed but leave your undergarments, and stand in the corner and wait." Harry had said, his tone thick with demand. He was severe, and Eggsy had to stand and gawk for a moment. 

Eggsy didn't even try to protest, knowing Harry meant business and was not to be messed with. He marched himself upstairs and quickly got himself undressed and into the corner, scared of what his husband might do if he didn't do as he was told.

It took Harry a time to decide what he wanted to do, did he want to use an implement or just his hand? How many swats did Eggsy really deserve? The man never really thought he would be put in this sort of situation; with anyone really. Maybe spanking his boy would be a bad idea, maybe Eggsy would take it the wrong way and not want to be with him anymore. Of course, this entirely wasn't abuse; Harry would never do anything to hurt him like that. But lately, it seemed all he could do to get across to him was corporal punishment.

Harry had been brooding over spanking Eggsy for the last ten minutes, so he figured it was time to get it over with. He was calm, collected, and stern; no longer cross; he could do this.  
When Harry finally made it up the stairs, he was grateful that Eggsy had obeyed him and was standing quietly in the corner with nothing but his Kingsman briefs. The older man sat down on their bed without a sound, position himself and giving himself one last breath. "Eggsy, darling, come here please."

Eggsy looked up from where hed been starting at the blank wall, a little startled as he hadn't heard Harry come in. He turned around quickly when he was ordered, going to the man's side. He stood in front of Harry, not making eye contact, looking a little hot and slightly disheveled.

"My love, ease yourself. There is nothing to be excited about." Harry said calmly, laying a gentle hand on Eggsy's hip. "You're alright, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm merely going to show you that you must listen to me and respect my word."

Eggsy nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat, his mind flashing back to Dean and his horrible years spent suffering under the man's hand. But this was Harry, this was his husband, his everything, he trusted his life with this person. He was not Dean and would never be Dean. 

"I'm only going to spank you twenty times, ten on each cheek. If you need to stop, use your safe word. But you understand why I'm spanking you, yes?" Harry asked, and Eggsy nodded, biting his lip gently. 

"Words, my boy." The man slightly scolded him, pinching gently at his waist for the answer. "Yes, Harry." Came his reply.

"Good, over you go. Yes, just like that. Good boy." Harry had helped his boy lay across his lap, he surprisingly fit quite pleasantly along the older man's lanky limbs. "Alright, I'm going to start shortly. I'll let you get accustomed to position first." With that, Harry was soothingly rubbing both of Eggsy's cheeks, trying to calm the boy. "I want you to count each one, and when I'm done and stand you up, I want you to thank me for your spanking and why you're appreciative of it."

"Yes, 'Arry." Eggsy mumbled against his husband's thigh, relaxing a bit into the position and his fate. The boy felt the large, comforting hand leave his bum after a slight moment. It swiftly came back down with a sharp THWACK in the middle of his backside, making him gasp in surprise.

"O-one..." Another came down on his left cheek not even seconds after his first count, this time harder. "Two!"

Harry hummed softly and continued, relived Eggsy was taking his punishment so well. He continued to rain down the spanks, not letting up for a break or pause between each of them. The man littered them all over his thighs and sit spots, not leaving anywhere untouched. 

"Fourteen...Fi-fifteen...sixteen!" Eggsy jerked at a particularly hard swat to his sore thighs, whimpering at the burn. He could feel his eyes start to water and the closing off of his throat he knew all too well. It was ridiculous really, a trained spy who could take bullets and the heaviest of beatings crying over a spanking, not even a harsh one for that matter.  
Maybe it was his past, perhaps it was the fact of how poorly and guilty Eggsy felt, or possibly because Harry was disappointed...that was the worst feeling in the world. He lived to make Harry proud of him, it's what caused his heart to burst with love and the encouragement to push himself harder. 

As tears fell down the boy's cheeks, soft sniffles coming from his nose, and small whimpers from his lips, Eggsy counted the last few spanks. "Nineteen...Twenty!" He gasped as Harry finished off with one hard swat to the middle of his bum. The burn set in quickly, making him squirm uncomfortably.

"Up you go, my beautiful boy," Harry spoke for the first time since they started. He helped Eggsy up from his lap to stand in front of him, frowning just slightly at his husband's tears. He never liked seeing his boy cry, no matter what the case was. 

"Th-thank you fir my spankin' 'Arry. You punished m-me because I was bein' a brat an' wasn't listening to you an' I appre-appreciate it." Eggsy spoke between soft sobs and hiccups.

"That's my boy." Harry smiled and laid Eggsy down on their bed on his stomach so he wouldn't have to lay on his irritated backside. "I'll be back in a moment, my baby."

The older man whisked off into the bathroom and brought back some cooling cream and a glass of cold water. "Have something to drink, beautiful. You'll get a headache from all this crying if you don't stay hydrated."

Eggsy said a soft "Thank you." And turned on his side so he could slowly sip his water, continuing to hiccup and sniffle. Harry took the glass away when he had finished and helped him lay back on his stomach. 

"You were so good, sweetheart. You behaved so well, I'm so proud of you, my darling baby." The older man uncapped the soothing cream and pulled down Eggsy's briefs, trying not to cause too much friction on his sore bum. He rubbed in a generous amount, smiling when he heard his boy sigh in relief. 

Once it was all rubbed in and Eggsy's undergarments were back up, Harry laid beside him, opening his arms to the boy. "Come, my love. Let's have a nice cuddle, and then I'll make you some dinner. You've had a long day, yes? You're my absolute, best boy. You make me so proud, I couldn't live a life without you, my baby boy." Harry whispered to him, rocking them back and forth gently as they snuggled. 

"I love you so much, Harry." Eggsy mumbled from the man's chest, moaning in content as Harry wrapped a leg around both of his to tighten the embrace. 

"And I you, my boy. I couldn't love anyone as much as I love you." Harry whispered, smiling and peppering kisses to his fluffy blonde hair.


End file.
